Eternity
by Ambre Lily.B et Cho
Summary: Hermione se réveille un matin avec des blessures sur le corps...
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Eternity  
  
Auteur(s) : Lily. B, Ambre, Cho Genre : générale, amour, sang, mystère. Sujet : La fic parle d'Hermione, elle rentre en cinquième année et de mystérieux évènements s'acharne sur elle. Tous les personnages appartiennent à madame J.K à part Eternity, Marsyas, Lauriène . Bon, on s'est mis à trois pour faire cette fic, trois copines, nous espérons que sa vous plaira. BONNE LECTURE ! ! !  
  
Chapitre 1  
Voldemort était assis sur un fauteuil de couleur pourpre, il regardait la photo d'une jeune femme d'environ 30 ans aux cheveux noirs coupés courts et aux yeux d'un bleu profonds. - Je te ferais revivre mon amour, dit-il à vois base, ses yeux rouges fixés sur la photo, je te le jure. J'ai déjà trouvé le moyen, il ne manque plus qu'a trouvé une personne sur laquelle je puisse faire renaître ton corps divin. j'avais pensé à Harry Potter, mais je veux avoir le plaisir de le tuer de mes propres mains, de le voir souffrir et l'entendre hurler de douleur. Mon amour, tu auras besoin d'un esprit vif, intelligent, courageux. Miss Granger., siffla t-il, oui Hermione Granger, l'amie de Potter. Voldemort éclata de rire, d'un rire à glacer le sang.  
  
Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Elle transpirait, elle toucha ses cheveux châtains qu'elle avait fait lisser magiquement pendant le mois de juillet, ils étaient humides Elle essaya de se souvenir de son cauchemar, mais plus elle essayer plus il lui échapper, comme si elle essayait de faire tenir de l'eau entre ses mains. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, allongée dans son lit. Elle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre, tout était noir dehors. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut une forme qui avançait rapidement dans le ciel. Avait-elle rêvé ou la chose possédait réellement deux grandes ailes ? A peine eut-elle détourné son regard de cette étrange chose, qui n'était certainement pas un avion, avait disparut. Elle se recoucha pensant qu'elle avait rêvé et se rendormi sous peu.  
  
Le lendemain, un rayon de soleil réveilla Hermione au environ de 7 heures. Elle était seule, ses parents travaillaient très tôt et son grand frère, Marsyas, dormait encore. Elle se leva et regarda la télévision, chose que les sorciers de pure souche n'avait pas la chance de pouvoir faire. (N/A : nous pensons à notre cher Drago Malfoy.) Puis elle alla déjeuner. A 9 heures elle se rendit dans la salle de bain dans le but de prendre un bain brûlant. Elle tourna les robinets et attendit une dizaine de minutes avant que la baignoire se remplisse. Elle enleva son pyjama et mis une jambe dans l'eau, elle découvrit avec horreur que celle-ci était couverte de brûlures et de plusieurs coupures comme si on s'était amusé à la griffée pendant la nuit. Elle découvrit, avec horreur, que son autre jambe et ses deux bras avaient subis les même faits. Terrifiée, elle se mit dans l'eau, espérant qu'elle avait rêvée et que ses égratignures partiraient. Après son bain celles-ci avaient disparut, elle avait rêvée, oui elle avait surement rêver. Elle s'habilla d'un pantalon noir moulant à pattes d'éléphants et un t-shirt rouge avec des signes chinois à manches trois quart et descendit au ré de chausser (N/A : Sa maison est à un étage) son frère, Marsyas, était à la cuisine et prenait son petit déjeuner. Tout le monde l'appelait Max, il était âgé de 17 ans, brun aux yeux marrons claires, grand, musclé, intelligent et cool (N/A : Enfin bref, le mec parfait quoi !) Il venait de terminer ses études et se retrouvé au chômage, il n'arrivait pas à trouver du travail. - Bonjours, p'tite s?ur, bien dormis ? Dit-il en voyant arriver Hermione - Oui, toujours pas de boulot en vus, Max ? Répondit-elle en l'embrassant. - Toujours rien, répondit-il d'un air abattu. - Tout ce qu'il te faut c'est un peu de temps. P't'être que t'as raison. dit Marsyas en soupirant, Herm' t'as vu Les info hier soir? - Non, qu'ont-ils dit ? - Il y a eu des meurtres, et une sorte de nuage avec une tête de mort et un serpent flottait au-dessus de chaque cadavres. - La marque des Ténèbres. Tu-Sais-Qui est dans le coup. A ce moment, quatre hiboux s'engouffrèrent par la fenêtre de la cuisine. La première lettre provenait de Poudlard, elle lui disait que la rentrée était fixée comme a son habitude le premier septembre et que, en tant qu'élève de cinquièmes années, et dons en deuxième cycle, elle pouvait utiliser la magie. Elle ouvrit la seconde enveloppe :  
  
Salut Hermione ! ! C'est Ron, comment vas-tu ? Moi très bien, mis à part que ma mère nous enferme dans la maison, de peur que l'ont nous attaque dans le jardin ! ! Autrement, je t'invite à passé le reste des vacances à la maison. Donne-moi t'as réponse, Amitiés, Ron, P/S : Harry arrive demain matin au Terrier.  
  
Hermione se dépêcha de lui envoyer une réponse affirmative. Sachant que ses parents seront d'accord. Elle pris la troisième lettre, elle venait de Harry qui la remerciait de son cadeau et lui demandait si tout aller bien pour elle. Enfin, elle lut la dernière lettre, elle était rédigée avec des lettres découpées dans un journal et n'avait pas de signature :  
  
CHère SAnG-DE-bourbe Vu Que les MoldUS ONt uNe TéLé, SeRT- EN se Midi, Regarder les NouVElles. Munis-TOI de MOUcHoiRS.  
  
Hermione relut une dizaine de fois cette lettre anonyme. Qui avait peut lui écrire cela ? Et qu'allait-il se passer aux informations ce midi ? A midi, elle s'installa devant la télé et mit les « News ». Le présentateur parla de choses et d'autres qui ne l'intéressaient pas. Hermione allait éteindre la télévision, lorsqu'un repartage attira son attention : - Nous sommes en Espagne, au col d'Hibardin exactement, expliqua le reporter, et deux personnes ont été retrouvées mortes ce matin même. D'après les analyses, il semblerait que ces personnes soient chacune âgées de soixante quatre ans, elles se nomment Monsieur Smith et Monsieur Granger. Hermione eut un haut-le-c?ur en voyant les deux personnes, et la première n'était autre que. son grand-père. Elle éclata en sanglot. Jamais Hermione n'avait ressenti une peine. - . il semblerait que ces hommes ont été attaqués. Mais leur mort est bien étrange. En faite, la même chose s'est produit y a environ 60 ans dans un petit village de Little Hangleton, pour la famille des Jedusort. Il n'y a aucune trace de lutte, simplement un air de surprise dans les yeux de ces personnes. Hermione éteignit la télé, elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Voldemort avait encore agi mais cette foi-ci sur sa famille.  
Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? REVIEW ! pliiiiizzzzzzeeeeee ! ! ! ! ! 


	2. Chapitre 2

Salut a tou les lecteurs ki lise cette fic ! ! Merci, merci et encore merci a Lunenoire, Loulou, Dipsie, Sandi, Anna (et tous ce qu'on a oublier de citer) pour vos reviews super génial ki son vrémen encourageantes. Ce chap a été long a venir pour 3 raisons : Nous sommes 3 a écrire cette fic et on ne se voit pas assé souvent. On a écrit 2 versions donc il a fallu sélectionner des passage sur les deux. Nos profs, comme tous d'ailleurs, nous couvrent de dev' et d'intéro ! ! Nous sommes vrémen dsl ! ! On va essayer d'être plus rapide a l'avenir ! Continuer a nous laisser dé reviews, vous pouvé pa imaginer a kelle point on é contentes quan on en reçoi ! ! ! ! lol Ah oui pn oublier : Rien est a nous a part Marsyas qui est le frère de Hermione et Lauriène qui est. Ha ! Ha ! On vous le dira pas ! ! lol Vala. Merci ! ! Et bonne lecture ! ! ! ! Ambre, Cho et Lily.B  
CHAPITRE 2  
  
Hermione éteignit la télé, en pleure, son grand-père qu'elle aimait tant ne pouvait pas être mort, elle haïssait à présent les mangemorts, plus était impossible pour elle, la haine pouvait se voir dans son regard, elle fit le serment secret qu'elle se vengerait de son grand-père. Marsyas qui était dans sa chambre, alarmer par les pleure de sa s?ur était descendue, il se trouvait à présent dans le salon et regardait Hermione surpris. Le téléphone sonna, Marsyas répondit : Elle entendit quelques brides de conversation. Puis il raccrocha, il se tourna vers sa s?ur, bouleverser et il dit : Grand-père est décéder. Je. je sais. Il s'avança vers elle et ils se serrèrent dans les bras. A la grande surprise d'Hermione, son frère pleura, lui qui cachait tout le temps ses sentiments ! Hermione ne pouvait plus pleurer, la haine l'empêchait. Hermione, le docteur qui ma appeler m'a dit que notre grand-père avait été assassiné, du moins ils présument, ils disent qu'il est mort d'une façon inexplicable. Hermione baissa les yeux et lui dit : Ce matin, j'ai reçu une lettre étrange, anonyme, me disant de regarder les « news » ce midi où ils ont annoncé que grand-père était décéder. Et tu pense que cette lettre venait de qui ? Demanda Marsyas. De qui ? Pas précisément mais je pense qu'elle vient des mangemorts ou de Vol. Voldemort. Mais ne le dit pas aux parents. Marsyas frémis à ce nom, Hermione ne l'avait jamais prononcé. Je me vengerai, soit en sur. murmura Hermione. Marsyas prit presque peur en voyant les yeux emplis de haine de sa s?ur.  
  
Les parents de Hermione et de Marsyas furent au courant en débuts de l'après midi à leur bureau et quand ils rentrèrent l'ambiance fut tendue, Hermione restait dans sa chambre perdu dans ses pensées, Marsyas, lui, aussi resta dans sa chambre. La peine de leur père était bien au-dessus des larmes ; celui ne dit pas un mot de la soirée et passa tout son temps à regarder des albums de famille montrant son défunt père à la plage, à la neige, à la campagne, dormant et riant. Quant a Madame Granger, elle passa la soirée à tenter de les consoler, leur disant que si il était mort, Monsieur Granger devait rester dans leur c?ur et non dans leurs larmes.  
  
Maman, je. je crois que je ne vais pas aller chez Ron, dit Hermione en essayant de cacher ses larmes, je préfère venir en Espagne pour l'enterrement de Papy. Non, ma chérie, va chez ton ami, assura Madame Granger en la prenant dans ses bras. Je sais que tu aimais beaucoup ton grand-père, nous l'aimions tous, mais son décès ne doit pas t'empêcher de rire et de t'amuser. La vie continue et le souvenir de ton papy reste, ici, continua-t-elle en tapotant au-dessus de la poitrine de Hermione, a l'endroit de son c?ur, et là, ajouta-t-elle en tapotant cette fois-ci le front de sa fille. Hermione fit un petit sourire, embrassa sa mère et monta dans sa chambre. Les parents de Hermione monta dans sa chambre et lui firent ses adieux, ils se rendaient en Espagne ou avait lieu l'enterrement. Hermione finit enfin ses valises, elle s'apprêta à descendre ses bagages dans le salon lorsque la rougeur de son rapeltout attira son attention. Elle avait oublié quelque chose, mais quoi ? Fouillant dans sa mémoire, elle s'avança vers la boite à bijou. Quand elle toucha un collier avec un pendentif qui s'ouvrait, le rapeltout redevenait normal. Elle attacha sa chaîne autour de son cou, qu'elle portait toujours sous sa robe de Poudlard et descendit enfin avec ses bagages dans le salon. Marsyas y'été, leurs parents l'avaient interdit de venir à l'enterrement, il avait un rendez-vous avec un chez d'entreprise dans deux jours pour accéder au poste d'ingénieur et il ne fallait pas qu'il rate cet entretient. Il se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis et lui proposa de l'accompagner. Ou ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée. Chez tes amis, tient, j'aimerai bien les rencontrer. Toujours aussi stupéfaite, Hermione accepta. Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal que Ron, Harry et la famille Wesley prennent connaissance de Marsyas d'autant qu'ils n'en connaissaient même pas l'existence ! (N/A : En effets il serait temps ! ! lol ) Elle posa ses valises devant la cheminée. Max (N/A : Nous le rappelons Max est le surnom de Marsyas) l'avait suivit avec intérêt. Comment vas-tu faire ? Demanda-t-il. Il faut que tu prennes une poignée de poudre de cheminette, tu la balance dans l'antre, en annonçant : ' Le Terrier ', expliqua Hermione. Je vais te montrer. Elle mit ses valises dans la cheminée, lança la poudre en criant 'Le Terrier' Elles disparurent dans les flammes. Hermione éclata de rire en voyant la tête surprise de son frère. Mais c'est de la magie, Hermignone. Murmura-t-il complètement siller. En effet, Max ! Bon j'y vais en premier parce que j'imagine même pas leur réaction en voyant un jeune homme atterrire dans leur cuisine et tu risque de te faire massacrer par Harry, Ron, les Jumeaux, Charlie, Bill et Monsieur Wesley. C'est qu'ils sont nombreux dans la famille Wesley. Murmura Max quelque peu effrayer. Hermione éclata à nouveau de rire. Tu sais, littel sister, ça fait du bien de t'entendre rire ! Dit Max en souriant. Hermione lui renvoya son sourire, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la lança dans les flammes. Le Terrier ! Puis Hermione disparut. Elle tourna, tourna et atterrit chez les Weasley. Toute la famille Weasley plus Harry se trouvait dans la cuisine. Hermione ! ! S'exclama Madame Weasley alors qu'Hermione se relevait et époussetait ses vêtements pleins de suie. Bonjour tout le monde ! Dit Hermione. Madame Weasley vint la serrer dans ses bras au point de l'étouffer. Bonjour Hermione, nous sommes vraiment désoler pour ton Grand-père, lui dit- elle, mais qui t'accompagne ? C'est à ce moment là qu'un gros 'boum' venant de la cheminée les firent tous sursautaient. S?urette, la prochaine fois que tu veux me faire prendre la poudre de cheminette, je te tue ! Plaisanta Marsyas qui venait d'arriver. Bonjour ! Harry et la famille Weasley se tourna vers Hermione, étonnés. Euh. Tout le monde voilà Marsyas, mon frère. TON FRERE ! ! ! Crièrent à l'unissons Harry et Ron. Ouais, j'suis le frère d'Hermione, j'ai 17 ans, et vous vous devez êtres Harry et Ron, les 2 meilleurs amis de ma s?ur, je me trompe ? Dit Max. Non, c'est bien nous. Dit Ron en serrant la main de Max. Je te présente mes frères, Fred et George, continu a-t-il en montrant Les Jumeaux qui lui serrèrent la main, voilà Bill et Charlie, Percy est au Ministère avec mon père et Ginny est. HERMIONE ! Cria La rouquine qui dévaler les escaliers et se jetait dans les bras de Hermione. Je suis vraiment désoler pour ton grand-père. murmura-t- elle. Mais ce n'es pas de ta faute Ginny. Ginny s'écarta de Hermione avec un petit sourire compatissant. Je te présente mon frère Marsyas, Max voici Ginny, la s?ur de Ron. Salut, Ginny. Dit Max avec un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Ginny rougie légèrement. Madame Weasley déclara soudain : Bienvenu chez nous, Marsyas, veux-tu prendre un thé ? Madame Weasley le prit par le bras, ne lui donna pas le temps de lui répondre. Tous prirent une chaise et s'assirent autour de la table de la cuisine. Marsyas regardait autour de lui émerveiller par tous ses objets magiques. Ginny avait prit place à côté d'elle et de Max, Hermione se rendit compte que Ginny, comme on le dit chez nous, matait Max sans retenue. Son frère discuta beaucoup avec Ginny pendant cette après-midi. Hermione fut heureuse de constater que son frère s'entendait merveilleusement bien avec la famille Weasley surtout avec la petite dernière. Il partit finalement après avoir prit le dîner avec eux, Max emporta avec lui un gros sac chargé de truc et d'astuces de 'Fred & George et Cie' - c'est le nom de la boutique des Jumeaux qui va ouvrire a Pré-au- lard, avait dit Ron - Max les avait trouvait totalement hilarantes. Tard dans la soirée, tout le monde partie se coucher. Ah ! Enfin Hermione allait pouvoir dormir ! Mais si elle avait su ce qui l'attendait.  
  
=Fin de Chapitre 2=  
  
On sais, on est sadique d'arrêté là. * Rires Sadique * Lily.B a continué la suite, mais on ne la mettrais pas ! Il va falloir attendre le chap3 On vous promet d'allez le plus vite possible pour le chap 3 ! ! Ambre, Cho et Lily.B REVIEWs ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! REVIEWs ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! REVIEWs ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 


End file.
